


Sauce ciego, bosque dormido

by frozenyogurt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, And I think this could count as love at first sight too, First Meetings, Forbidden Forest, Gen, KenHina Week 2016, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenyogurt/pseuds/frozenyogurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Si entras al bosque, nunca vayas más allá del sauce sagrado”.</i>
</p><p>Esa es la advertencia que lleva escuchando Shouyou toda su vida, pero una tarde decide desobedecerla al buscar alimento para su familia. Es entonces cuando su vida cambia para siempre. </p><p>(O de cómo Shouyou conoce a Kenma por desobedecer las reglas de la aldea.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sauce ciego, bosque dormido

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para la Kenhina Week, con el prompt _Final Haikyuu Quest_ ; rebusqué toda la información canon que hay sobre FHQ y me tomé unas cuantas libertades para el fic.
> 
> Uso mucho el término youkai dentro del fic, supongo que es bastante conocido pero para los que no, significa demonio en la mitología japonesa.

_“Si entras al bosque, nunca vayas más allá del sauce sagrado”._

Lleva escuchando esa frase desde que tiene memoria, advertencias de su madre y los demás adultos de la aldea cuando los niños pretendían alejarse demasiado de los predios del bosque. Ahora Shouyou tiene doce años y sabe que sagrado en realidad es una forma irónica para decir _maldito_. Conoce perfectamente la leyenda, todos los niños de la aldea de Karasuno han escuchado esa historia en varias ocasiones durante su infancia.

De cómo hace muchos años atrás, cuando Karasuno era una aldea joven y aún próspera, un poderoso _youkai_ hizo del bosque su refugio. El demonio atormentó durante mucho tiempo a los aldeanos, asustando al ganado y arruinando las cosechas. También sabe que si consiguieron echarlo del bosque fue gracias a la intervención de un hechicero procedente de un reino lejano.

Pero cuenta la leyenda que antes de marcharse derrotado, el demonio juró vengarse y por eso dejó su marca en el bosque. _El sauce maldito_.

Cuando era pequeño, Shouyou apenas podía dormir pensando en ello. Que ahí en el corazón del bosque que rodeaba la aldea, aún estaba la presencia del youkai.

No deja de pensar en ello cuando se adentra en el bosque, pero también piensa que ha sido un crudo invierno y su familia necesita alimentarse. Su madre y su hermana cuentan sólo con él desde la prematura muerte de su padre. Al final esa es la idea que prevalece con cada paso que da.

Lo último que piensa cuando cruza el límite del sauce maldito, es que si no lo mata el bosque seguro lo harán sus amigos cuando se enteren de su ausencia.

 

*

 

A la luz del día, el bosque no es tan terrible como en los cuentos de su niñez. Es fácil reconocer los sonidos a su alrededor, asignarles un nombre y así mantener a raya el miedo. El verdadero problema es que Shouyou no es el cazador más experimentado de Karasuno. Conseguir alimento que valga la pena se convierte en una tarea más difícil de la que imaginó.

Persigue liebres buena parte de la mañana, pero no es tan rápido para darles alcance. Luego prueba suerte en un riachuelo pero los peces prueban ser más listos que él. Cuando ve pasar un ciervo entre unos arbustos, lamenta no haber prestado la misma atención que Kageyama cuando los pocos cazadores de Karasuno intentaban explicarles las reglas básicas para utilizar el arco y la flecha.

La única opción viable es recoger frutos, pero lo que más teme Shouyou además de llegar con las manos vacías es presentarse con un cesto lleno de bayas para que el curandero de la aldea le diga que son venenosas.

Puede escuchar las voces de sus amigos, en especial Kageyama y Tsukishima, meterse con él.

_“Shouyou fue al bosque a arriesgar su vida por unas cuantas bayas venenosas.”_

_“¡Sólo a él se le ocurriría algo tan estúpido!”_

—¡Eso no sucederá!— exclama con determinación, a pesar que en la inmensidad del bosque nadie responderá. Sí que espanta a una bandada de pájaros en un árbol cercano. El ruido de sus graznidos y alas batiéndose en el aire lo asusta por un instante, pegando un brinco hacia atrás.

Los ve alejarse por encima de las copas de los árboles, todo sumiéndose en quietud una vez más. Por la posición del sol calcula que quedan todavía varias horas de luz, así que decide probar suerte de nuevo. Volverá a la aldea con sustento para su familia y sus amigos van a admirarlo por su hazaña.

 

*

 

Empieza a preocuparse cuando las primeras luces del atardecer lo pillan sin haber encontrado el camino de regreso a la aldea. Shouyou calcula que tiene menos de una hora antes que el bosque se vuelva contra él y resulte imposible avanzar ni un paso gracias a la oscuridad. Sabe que le quedan dos opciones: continuar a las prisas la búsqueda del camino de regreso o encontrar un refugio antes que la noche lo ponga en más peligro.

Se decanta por la última opción y apresura a buscar alguna cueva mientras siente cómo la espesura del bosque amenaza con asfixiarlo poco a poco, con cada nuevo paso.  

Las hipotéticas bromas de sus amigos siguen dando vueltas en su cabeza, impidiéndole concentrarse con claridad. También piensa en su madre y su hermana Natsu, quienes seguramente a estas alturas deben estar muy angustiadas por su paradero.

Cada segundo cuenta, pero Shouyou apenas puede andar de lo desorientado que está y todos los sonidos del bosque se vuelven en su contra. El viento colándose entre las ramas de los árboles resuena en sus oídos, causándole escalofríos. Escucha el ulular de lechuzas por encima de su cabeza y los arbustos removerse gracias a los animales que buscan refugio para pasar la noche.

Shouyou se siente diminuto, como si de un momento a otro el bosque fuera a tragarlo de un bocado. No puede deshacerse de la terrible sensación de ser observado. Si en este momento Kageyama o Tsukishima le están llamando estúpido o inconsciente, seguramente llevan toda la razón.

Tiene doce años y se aventuró solo en el bosque, el tiempo suficiente para perderse y quedar a la intemperie al caer la noche.

El miedo se apodera de él por completo, tomando la decisión desesperada de subirse a un árbol. Si no encuentra una cueva, se sentirá más seguro en lo alto de un árbol. Camina lo más rápido que su cobardía le permite, repitiéndose a sí mismo que es igual a jugar con Natsu a escalar los árboles.

No es lo mismo hacerlo en los predios de la aldea junto a su hermanita que hacerlo casi al anochecer y en medio del bosque. Decide probar suerte con aquel árbol cuyo tronco parece lo suficientemente grueso y áspero para sostenerlo. Pone todo su empeño y concentración en escalar, ignorando los sonidos a su alrededor. Fija la vista en el tronco, esforzándose por llegar pronto hasta una buena altura. Debe hacerlo cuando aún tiene visibilidad suficiente para acomodarse bien entre las ramas.

Quizás su problema es ese, apresurarse demasiado por temor a la poca visibilidad. O tal vez se confía demasiado, tomando una rama demasiado frágil.

Lo único que escucha es el sonido de la rama rompiéndose y su estómago encogerse, resignándose a lo inevitable. Shouyou no tiene de dónde sostenerse y exclama un grito desesperado de ayuda mientras se precipita al vacío.

 

*

 

Calor.

Es la primera sensación que reconoce cuando recupera la conciencia. Luego reconoce el pasto bajo sus manos y por último un dolor punzante en un costado. Al abrir los ojos, la luz le da tanta picazón que debe cerrarlos de nuevo. Talla sus párpados unos instantes, para después atreverse a abrirlos una vez más.

Shouyou está demasiado conmocionado al reconocer la fogata, un par de metros frente a él. Hace un esfuerzo por evocar su último recuerdo, pero sólo viene a él la rama rompiéndose y su cuerpo cayendo hacia el vacío.

Realmente no entiende qué sucede pero su primer instinto es ponerse en pie. Un intento inútil porque un tirón en el costado devuelve sus rodillas al suelo.

—Te caíste desde muy alto, no deberías moverte aún.

El respingo sale de sus labios antes que pueda siquiera girarse hacia la voz.

Se queda pasmado al notar la silueta sentada al otro extremo de la fogata. Shouyou traga en seco, dándose cuenta que ahí recostado contra una roca hay una persona.

De repente recuerda todas las historias sobre youkais o espíritus merodeando por el bosque. El sauce maldito que atrae presencias sobrenaturales y que sigue atrayendo la desgracia a su pequeña aldea. Shouyou se encoge en su sitio y siente las lágrimas deslizarse de sus ojos porque sabe que está perdido.

La silueta se levanta, acercándose más al fuego y entonces puede verlo detalladamente. Lleva una capa gris que lo cubre hasta debajo de las rodillas y un colgante con un símbolo que Shouyou no ha visto en su vida. Pero lo que más llama su atención es que no parece más alto que él y viéndolo más de cerca, sus facciones también son infantiles.

—¿Cómo… cómo es que…?

—Yaku te encontró. Caíste de un árbol. Si te quedabas ahí te habrías convertido en la cena de alguien— ahora que lo escucha con menos susto nublando sus sentidos, su voz también suena menos intimidante. Ni siquiera parece que lo esté regañando, el desconocido habla como cuando el viejo Ukai recita cuáles son las yerbas que deben consumirse para obtener mejor salud.

—¿Yaku…?— frunce el ceño, ya más curioso que asustado. Está a punto de preguntarle si se refiere a él mismo cuando se da cuenta que aquello moviéndose a su espalda no es una roca.

Shouyou se queda pasmado por segunda ocasión cuando se ve reflejado en esos inmensos ojos marrones, que brillan a la luz del fuego. Es un felino de enorme tamaño, está seguro que podría matarlo de un zarpazo si así lo quisiera. De nuevo, el miedo vuelve a apoderarse de él, en especial cuando el gato da un par de pasos avanzando hacia él.

—No te hará nada, Yaku viaja conmigo. Es mi compañero— el desconocido vuelve a usar el mismo tono neutro de antes y eleva su mano hasta tocar el costado del animal. Shouyou escucha un leve susurro que luego identifica como un extraño ronroneo. A estas alturas empieza a considerar que está muerto y está vagando en el mundo de los espíritus. No es una explicación tan descabellada considerando que todo parece difuso a la luz del fuego. Las llamas se entremezclan con las sombras y entonces nota detalles que antes no parecían tan obvios. Como el fuego brotando de una especie de caldero diminuto que suelta chispas de tanto en tanto. O las dos colas del enorme felino, entrecruzándose entre sí.

Luce intimidante, pero bajo las caricias de su supuesto acompañante, no parece tan amenazante.

—No me hará daño, ¿en serio? ¿Lo prometes?— la pregunta sale de sus labios antes que pueda reformularla. Se siente muy tonto, no debería estar haciendo ese tipo de cuestionamientos, sino pensando en la manera más rápida de salir huyendo de ahí.

—Lo prometo— y sin embargo, la respuesta suena repentinamente tan sincera y categórica, que Shouyou se queda ahí estático, mirando al fuego y a su peculiar salvador. Éste no dice nada más, tan sólo vuelve a sentarse, doblando sus rodillas y acomodándose junto al costado de la enorme bestia.

Shouyou se acurruca un poco más cerca del fuego, deleitándose por un instante con aquella imagen tan peculiar. El costado sigue doliéndole, pero encuentra acomodo en la esquina donde está. El calor del fuego le abraza de nuevo, evaporando su miedo poco a poco.

 

*

 

No hablan mucho más durante el resto de la noche, y eso que Shouyou tiene un montón de preguntas atoradas en la garganta. Pero el cansancio es más fuerte que él y en algún parpadeo le resulta imposible abrir los ojos de nuevo.

Despierta con las primeras luces del alba, con el cuello entumecido y el persistente dolor en el costado. Cuando se sienta sobre el pasto, nota que el caldero donde estaba el fuego ha desaparecido. Le llama la atención que tampoco hay rastro alguno de ceniza, el pasto está intacto y verde como si allí no hubiese ardido fuego horas antes.

Shouyou alza la vista entonces, para encontrarse con sus salvadores. El felino blanco luce aún más impresionante a la luz del día y sus ojos marrón le miran intensamente. Traga en seco, fijándose luego en la persona que está de pie frente a él. Quizás lo que más contrasta es el tono pálido de su piel con el negro de su pelo. Pero aún así, también luce diferente a la luz del día, mucho menos amenazante y aunque su expresión es muy seria, los rasgos infantiles son imposibles de ignorar.

—¡Eres un niño! ¡Como yo!— las palabras salen solas, sin que Shouyou pueda evitarlo. Luego se arrepiente de haberlo dicho sin censura alguna, pues el otro niño aprieta sus labios y desvía la mirada hacia la izquierda.

—No soy un niño, ya tengo trece— susurra, todavía evitando su mirada.

—¡Trece! ¡Yo tengo doce! Los cumplí hace poco— aquella información le da el brote de valentía necesario para ponerse en pie. Sonríe, olvidándose por momentos que sigue perdido en medio del bosque. No piensa en Natsu y su madre esperándolo en casa, sino que repara en un detalle que hasta ahora pasó por alto— ¡Me llamo Hinata Shouyou! ¿Y tú cómo te llamas? ¿De dónde vienes? Porque no vienes de mi aldea, es muy pequeña y nos conocemos todos— obtiene por respuesta una expresión reservada. Quizás hizo demasiadas preguntas al mismo tiempo pero ya es tarde para arrepentirse.

Justo cuando está a punto de disculparse, escucha un suspiro resignado seguido por el intimidante ronroneo de Yaku.

—Kozume…— dice por fin, en un ahogado susurro— Kozume Kenma.

 

*

 

—¿Entonces eres un hechicero? ¿En serio, Kenma?

—No. Sólo soy un aprendiz, todavía me faltan años de entrenamiento.

Luego de haberse presentado formalmente, se sustituye el silencio con las risas de Shouyou y las respuestas parcas de Kenma. Shouyou le cuenta que viene de la aldea de Karasuno y Kenma responde que él viene desde muy lejos, más allá de la muralla de Datekougyou y del reino de Aobajousai.

A él le parece maravilloso, sobre todo considerando que lo más lejos que ha llegado es a la aldea de Tokonami. Y sólo porque queda a una hora de camino a caballo y cuando es necesario para comprar cosas que escasean en Karasuno.

—¿Y de verdad viniste tú solo hasta aquí?— Shouyou camina cerca de él, tiene la sensación que siguen adentrándose más en el bosque pero ahora a luz del día es diferente. Los arbustos parecen abrirles el paso lentamente y Kenma camina muy seguro, como sabiendo exactamente hacia dónde se dirige.

—No vine solo, Yaku me acompañó durante todo el viaje— Kenma extiende su mano, dándole una caricia suave a Yaku en el costado. Esta vez su ronroneo de respuesta no le hiela las venas a Shouyou. En su lugar vuelve a fijarse en el animal, demasiado grande para ser un felino normal y sus dos colas desvelando su verdadera naturaleza.

—Yaku… es un _youkai_. ¿Verdad?— es más bien una pregunta retórica, pero busca desesperadamente la validación de Kenma.

Kenma asiente, acariciando el lomo de Yaku pero sin quitarle la vista de encima. Shouyou traga en seco, aunque agradece que Yaku cierre los ojos, entregándose a las caricias de su acompañante.

Mira la escena, pasmado por la familiaridad en que Kenma entrelaza sus dedos en la piel de Yaku, cómo el animal se entrega a aquel gesto con genuina felicidad. Piensa que si le contara esto a Natsu o alguno de sus amigos, jamás le creerían. Todos crecieron en una aldea escuchando constantemente historias sobre demonios vengativos que prolongaban la sequía y mataban al ganado. Espíritus que buscaban robarse a los niños para que les hicieran eterna compañía.

—No todos los youkai son malos, Shouyou— dice Kenma al cabo de un rato, como si adivinara su pensamiento. Shouyou traga en seco, recordando la magia que corre por las venas de su nuevo amigo.

Quizás sí está escuchándolo, después de todo.

 

*

 

—¿Entonces viniste hasta aquí para buscar algo y completar tu entrenamiento?— el calor abrazador del mediodía golpea de lleno el rostro de Shouyou. Llevan varias horas caminando por el bosque pero no se siente cansado. Kenma hizo una crema con unas bayas que encontró en un arbusto y a pesar que parecía una porción pequeña, fue suficiente para saciar su hambre.

—Vine a buscar ingredientes para una poción. Mi entrenamiento apenas va por la mitad. Es tedioso y agotador, pero probablemente soy el único que puede hacerlo…— Kenma suspira, secándose el leve sudor de la frente con su antebrazo— y no puedo fallarle a todos en la villa que cuentan con mi regreso.

Aunque todo cuando Kenma dice tiene mucho sentido, Shouyou se maravilla pensando lo que sería estar en su lugar. Poseer magia, y ser capaz de hacer cosas inimaginables. ¡Todo lo que estaría al alcance de su mano si poseyera una pizca de magia al menos! ¡Viviría tantísimas aventuras!

—¿Y tú por qué estabas en el bosque, Shouyou? Estabas solo y ya iba a caer la noche, ¿no era muy peligroso?— la pregunta de Kenma lo descoloca al punto que casi tropieza sobre el terreno tan irregular sobre sus pies.

Aprieta los labios, pensando cómo responder sin ponerse en evidencia. Al final decide que no hay una manera honrosa de salir de aquello. En especial si Kenma de verdad puede leer sus pensamientos. Que mejor lo tome por estúpido a que piense que es un mentiroso.

—Es que quería… quería buscar algo para alimentar a mi familia— confiesa, incapaz de mirar a Kenma y con el rostro ardiendo de vergüenza— hace mucho que no llueve y casi todas las cosechas se han perdido. Mamá me dijo varias veces que encontraríamos una solución, pero mi hermana es muy pequeña. Pensé que podría hacerlo por mi cuenta, pero si no me hubieras encontrado…

Sigue mirando el pasto seco del bosque, con las mejillas teñidas de rojo, aguardando el momento en que Kenma se burle de él. O lo reprenda por haber hecho semejante tontería.

Pero al final los segundos pasan y no sucede ninguna de las dos cosas. Para cuando alza la vista, Kenma y Yaku lo están mirando fijamente, con expresión muy analítica. Shouyou no entiende bien qué pasa pero cuando Kenma le da un toque suave en el hombro, siente un nudo en la garganta.

—Creo que eres muy valiente, Shouyou.

 

*

 

Cuando por fin Kenma anuncia satisfecho que llegaron a su destino, Shouyou no sabe si reír o darse la cabeza contra la piedra por no haberlo previsto antes. Las ramas caídas del sauce le saludan como si fueran brazos abiertos dándole la bienvenida en una actitud más bien tenebrosa.

Kenma no parece muy impresionado, ni siquiera repara mucho en el sauce mientras rebusca debajo de su capa gris una bolsa de piel. Shouyou aún no comprende qué está sucediendo pero sus instintos le nublan el juicio. Antes que pueda darse cuenta, está sosteniendo a Kenma con fuerza del brazo, impidiéndole avanzar.

Éste le mira con ambas cejas alzadas, preguntando de manera silenciosa qué es lo que sucede. Shouyou le respondería si el miedo no hubiese adormecido su garganta por completo. 

—Es un árbol maldito, no deberías acercarte mucho— murmura la advertencia que escuchó tantas veces de su madre. Shouyou sabe que si pudiera verse a sí mismo, le resultaría ridículo. Pero no puede pensar en otra cosa que el imponente sauce que está frente a ambos. Lo único que escucha es la pausada respiración de Yaku, mezclándose con el sonido de las hojas al viento.

Cree que nunca ha estado tan cerca del árbol hasta ese momento. Su instinto le dice que tendría que irse corriendo de ahí, pero sólo aferra su mano más a Kenma. Por momentos siente que acabará por asfixiarse.

Kenma parpadea un par de veces, como si semejante advertencia no fuese suficiente para hacerlo comprender del peligro que corren. Al menos no rehúye del agarre de Shouyou ni intenta llevarle abiertamente la contraria.

—Lo sé— dice por fin, tomando su mano con suavidad para que Shouyou finalmente le suelte. 

—¿Lo… lo sabes?— balbucea sin comprender la actitud de Kenma. Luce tan calmado, no tiene miedo alguno y Shouyou se pregunta si acaso es porque está confiado en que su magia lo protegerá.

—Sí, lo sé. ¿Ves cómo no crece pasto a su alrededor? Sólo pudo hacerlo un youkai muy poderoso, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, Shouyou. No pasará nada— de nuevo Kenma parece estar hablando muy en serio. Él no tiene más remedio que creer todo lo que está diciendo— además, sólo necesito unos cuantos trozos de su tronco.

Shouyou quiere advertirle de nuevo que no es buena idea, pero Kenma parece muy decidido. No cree que pueda hacer algo que consiga cambiar su opinión. En especial cuando Yaku avanza con gracia hacia el árbol y clava allí sus dos patas delanteras. Kenma avanza un par de pasos, recogiendo los trozos que caen y metiéndolos con cuidado en la bolsa que lleva consigo.

Aún cuando está aterrado e incapaz de moverse de donde está, la curiosidad no se le escapa. Aprieta los labios sin quitar la vista del bolso de Kenma, allí donde ahora reposa parte del sauce.

—¿Kenma para qué necesitas eso?— balbucea, aún con el miedo colándose en su garganta.

—Es para una poción, era el último ingrediente que me faltaba. Ahora puedo volver a casa— Kenma se encoge de hombros, sigue hablando como si nada. No parece importarle que lleva consigo parte de un árbol maldito. Seguro debe notársele en el rostro, o Kenma sigue leyendo su mente porque éste se acerca lo suficiente para darle una palmadita en el hombro— hace mucho que el youkai no está en este bosque. No hay nada que temer.

Es la primera vez en su vida que Shouyou escucha semejante cosa. Que no debe temer al bosque. Va en contra de todo lo que aprendió desde pequeño. Pero la voz de Kenma resuena en sus oídos como un eco y en ese momento no tiene más remedio que creerle.

 

*

 

Como Kenma dice que es hora de volverse a casa, Shouyou al principio no entiende por qué de repente se sienta en el claro del bosque y deja que Yaku le traiga hojas de mimbre, dejándolas a sus pies. No dice nada cuando empieza a tejer despacio, trenzando las ramas lentamente. Parece haber hecho eso antes, porque sus movimientos son seguros y concisos.

Él se siente un completo torpe cuando intenta ayudar, aunque Kenma tiene suficiente paciencia para enseñarle cómo se hace. Aunque sigue las instrucciones al pie de la letra, no deja de sentirse torpe hasta que termina. Siente cosquillas en la punta de los dedos luego de trenzar durante tantos minutos y ni siquiera está contento con el resultado. La cesta de Kenma está impecable y no parece que la cubierta que él hizo vaya a encajar en esa forma circular tan perfecta.

Quiere disculparse por el desastre pero Kenma toma la cesta y su cubierta, poniéndose en pie.

—¿Kenma?— Shouyou se levanta tan rápido que siente un calambre en la pierna izquierda, pero mantiene el equilibrio a fuerza de cabezonería.

Kenma curva sus labios, es apenas un gesto tenue pero Shouyou reconoce el atisbo de sonrisa. Justo en ese momento, sí aparenta los trece años que tiene.

—Sígueme— hace un simple gesto con la mano, mientras echa a andar entre los árboles. No es una orden sino un susurro, pero Shouyou tiene la sensación que lo seguiría a cualquier parte que él le pidiera.

 

*

 

Cuando llegan a la orilla del río, Kenma se quita la capa, los zapatos y se dobla el pantalón hasta las rodillas. Shouyou no sabe qué hacer excepto por seguir sus pasos, metiendo sus pies desnudos en el agua. Yaku se queda en la orilla, recostándose sobre su panza y estirando sus colas con gracia. Shouyou está seguro que si Yaku midiera sólo unos cuantos centímetros, alguien como Natsu no dudaría en adoptarlo como mascota.

—¿Kenma qué estás haciendo?— se siente un poco estúpido y entrometido, en especial porque Kenma está inclinado con ambas manos bajo el agua. Parece muy concentrado, a tal punto que Shouyou se lo piensa dos veces antes de avanzar hacia él un poco más.

Cuando se acerca lo suficiente, nota cómo las manos de Kenma están formando una burbuja. Quiere decir muchas cosas pero lo único que sale de sus labios es una exclamación de sorpresa porque es _magia_. Ahí tan cerca suyo, después de años escuchando historias sobre grandes hechiceros, gente que podía convocar espíritus con chasquear sus dedos y romper maldiciones con una sola orden. Shouyou sonríe, contemplando las manos de Kenma moverse con maestría bajo el agua.

Shouyou sigue estático en medio del río y no pasa mucho tiempo hasta que un pez se acerca lentamente hasta la burbuja. Por un instante está convencido que la burbuja se romperá pero en lugar de ello el pez queda ahí atrapado, removiéndose rápidamente al verse incapaz de salir.

—Puedes sostenerla tú si quieres— sugiere Kenma, moviendo las manos que contienen la burbuja de manera que él pueda alcanzarla desde donde está parado.

—¿De verdad puedo?— no obtiene más que un asentimiento por respuesta. Tiene el presentimiento que acabará por romper la burbuja, pero cuando la toma entre sus manos, ésta se acopla a su tacto. Shouyou sonríe, incapaz de contener su emoción. ¡Tiene magia entre las manos!

Es otra cosa que jamás nadie le creería.

—¡Kenma, mira!— exclama pronunciando la sonrisa, cuando un segundo pez cae en la burbuja. Definitivamente resulta mucho más fácil que su inútil intento de pesca del día de ayer.

—Sólo toma lo necesario, Shouyou. Nunca tomes de más o la naturaleza podría volverse en tu contra— de nuevo Kenma está usando aquel tono de voz demasiado adulto para su apariencia. Pero esta vez Shouyou ni siquiera piensa en contradecirlo, pues sabe que tiene razón.

Cuenta seis peces, entonces decide que es suficiente y Kenma le ayuda a sostener la burbuja para sacarla del agua. No luce nada frágil en manos de Kenma, por eso Shouyou se sorprende cuando simplemente la deja caer sobre la cesta de mimbre y ésta se rompe sin ninguna dificultad.

Kenma se inclina hasta la cesta, cerrándola con la cubierta que Shouyou tejió con tanto esfuerzo. Por fortuna sí encaja, justo a tiempo pues Yaku se acerca a olisquear la pesca como habría hecho un gato de la mitad de su tamaño. Pero Kenma es más rápido y aleja la cesta con cuidado, colocándola cerca de su cuerpo.

—No, Yaku. Nosotros comeremos en el camino. Esto es para Shouyou y su familia— por enésima ocasión desde que fue rescatado, se siente estúpido. No sabe ni siquiera qué decir cuando Kenma le acerca la cesta, apenas y puede sostenerla porque le tiemblan las manos.

Kenma murmura algo sobre no volver a su aldea con las manos vacías y a Shouyou se le atoran las palabras en la garganta. Ni siquiera es capaz de balbucear una frase de agradecimiento, tan sólo aferra la cesta con cuidado contra su pecho.

 

*

 

Minutos después, llegan a un claro del bosque y Kenma anuncia que es momento de separarse. Empieza a caer la tarde y si permanecen en el bosque más tiempo del necesario, pronto se hará de noche. A Shouyou le toma un instante confesar que en realidad aún no está muy seguro de cómo volver a casa. Olvidándose de mantener su dignidad intacta, le dice a Kenma que teme perderse de nuevo.

Tiene noción de que está cerca de la aldea, pero ha caminado desorientado por el bosque varias horas, sólo siguiendo el ritmo de Kenma. No quiere perderse otra vez y menos si está llevando comida a casa.

Shouyou tiene las mejillas ardiendo luego de semejante confesión, pero Kenma no parece molesto. Ni siquiera parece impresionado por sus palabras y no dice nada, tan sólo alza la vista hacia las copas de los árboles. Como lleva sucediendo las últimas horas, Shouyou no entiende bien qué pasa. Menos cuando Kenma empieza a silbar una canción.

Es una melodía pausada, casi melancólica que le provoca una sensación extraña en el pecho. Está tan concentrado contemplando a Kenma que apenas nota el ave que se posa sobre su mano. Es pequeñita, el plumaje tan negro como el pelo de Kenma y cuando Shouyou se acerca para verla mejor cree que parece un cuervo.

—Te ayudará a llegar a casa— dice mientras coloca el pájaro con cuidado sobre el hombro de Shouyou. Aunque parece frágil en apariencia, el animalito se queda aferrado a su hombro y nunca se tambalea, ni siquiera cuando Shouyou se remueve por la impresión de cuanto acaba de oír.

—¿En serio? ¿Cómo es que…?— pero no termina la pregunta, después de todo la conoce la respuesta. Se siente apenado con Kenma, que se ha tomado tantas molestias por él desde que lo encontró inconsciente en el bosque.

—Ahora tengo que irme, Shouyou— la realidad de sus palabras lo golpea con fuerza. Lleva perdido ahí tan sólo un día, pero se siente mucho más. La compañía de Kenma altera su percepción del tiempo, quisiera prolongar su estadía en ese bosque un momento más. Quiere hacerle a Kenma un montón de preguntas, pero sabe que en la aldea deben estar dándolo ya por muerto.

Deja la cesta en el suelo por un instante para poder contemplar a Kenma un instante. Aprieta los labios y busca sus manos, estrechándolas con fuerza.

—¡Kenma! ¿Volveremos a vernos?— por supuesto que antes que cualquier frase de agradecimiento, eso es lo que sale de sus labios. Shouyou suelta un respingo, apenado por sus propias palabras. Pero Kenma le sonríe, apretando la mano entre las suyas.

—Tal vez— es un susurro que suena a una promesa. Renovado por la frase, Shouyou avanza hasta atreverse a darle un abrazo. Escucha el pequeño graznido del cuervo, recordándole que aún está sobre su hombro. Pero no se mueve hasta que al cabo de un instante Kenma corresponde el gesto. No son más que un par de palmaditas torpes, pero Shouyou siente que están sellando un pacto silencioso sobre volver a verse.

—Gracias… gracias por todo, Kenma— dice al fin, con las palabras quemando sus labios. Siente los ojos arder y se repite a sí mismo que ya es un niño grande. No hay por qué llorar, en especial cuando Kenma vuelve a sonreírle, rozando sus manos suavemente hasta soltarlas.

—Nos vemos pronto, Shouyou.

 

*

 

Shouyou sigue al cuervo por el bosque, en poco más de media hora reconoce parajes familiares, árboles que quedan en los límites de la aldea. Da pasos lentos, porque está cargando la cesta consigo y no quiere verter su contenido. Pero no puede evitar emocionarse cuando escucha voces conocidas en la distancia.

El cuervo se posa finalmente en una rama y no le toma más que un segundo comprender que está marcando el final del camino. Shouyou mira al frente y divisa las casas que están en la periferia de la aldea. Mira a su guía una vez más, sigue posado en la rama de aquel árbol, graznando como si estuviera despidiéndose de él.

De repente piensa en Kenma, cómo se subió al lomo de Yaku con increíble agilidad después de aquel último abrazo de despedida. Recuerda perfectamente su silueta alejándose en el horizonte, dejando atrás la promesa de volverse a ver.

—¡Hinata!— el primero que lo divisa es Yamaguchi, quien se aproxima hasta él tan rápido que casi tropieza con sus propios pasos— ¡Hinata volviste!

La sensación de felicidad al estar de regreso en casa es reemplazada rápidamente por la culpa cuando Yamaguchi comenta lo preocupados que estaban por él. La situación no mejora cuando finalmente aparecen su madre y Natsu, seguidas de cerca por el resto de sus amigos.

Natsu se prende de él tan fuerte que por momentos se olvida que le espera un regaño monumental.

—¡Shouyou! ¿Pero cómo te atreviste a ir al bosque tú sólo?— su madre le da un tirón suave en la oreja, para después abrazarlo también. Shouyou arruga la nariz, aferrándose a ella un poco más de la cuenta.

—¡Mira que eres idiota, Hinata! ¡Pudiste ser devorado! ¡O algún youkai pudo hacerte su esclavo!— Kageyama le sacude del hombro varias veces, con mucha brusquedad. Shouyou tiene que quitárselo de encima con un manotazo. Frunce el ceño y lo mira acusador, pero no alcanza a replicar porque siente una mano sobre su hombro.

—¿Qué se puede esperar de alguien con un cerebro tan pequeño? Seguro se salvó porque ningún youkai lo consideró buena comida…— se sonroja de la ira nada más escuchar la frase condescendiente de Tsukishima. Es el inicio de una acalorada discusión entre los tres, a pesar de los inútiles intentos de Yamaguchi y Yachi por salvar la situación.

—¿Hermano qué hay ahí dentro?— es Natsu quien silencia la pelea. Su hermanita está inclinada sobre la cesta, la curiosidad fluyendo por todo su cuerpo, pero sin atreverse a destaparla. Shouyou se olvida por un instante de los reclamos de sus amigos y se deja llevar por un arranque de emoción, acercándose a la cesta de mimbre para desvelar su contenido.

Natsu lanza un chillido de sorpresa, el pescado aún está fresco y Shouyou sabe que no estará en mejores manos que las de su madre. Antes que alguien más pueda decir algo al respecto, acerca la cesta llena de pescado hacia su madre, quien la sostiene sin disimular su sorpresa. Shouyou pronuncia la sonrisa, incapaz de contener su orgullo al ver la expresión de su madre.

—Es para ti, mamá. Bueno, y para Natsu también, pero…

—¡Trajiste comida, Shouyou!— Natsu no le permite terminar, dando saltitos a su alrededor con incontenible alegría.

—¿Qué? ¿Tú pescaste todo eso, Hinata?— la incredulidad de Kageyama no hace más que incrementar su orgullo. No dice nada, en parte porque quiere desquitarse un poco de Kageyama y Tsukishima, pero también porque no desea dar mayores explicaciones. Se siente egoísta, deseando guardar aquel encuentro en el bosque para él solo.

Piensa en Kenma, su tenue sonrisa y la forma en que apretó sus manos por última vez antes de despedirse.

—Es suerte de principiante, tiene que ser eso— mientras Tsukishima y Kageyama siguen buscando una explicación razonable para que haya sobrevivido por su cuenta y que además haya vuelto con comida, Shouyou se gira hacia el bosque una vez más. Busca sin éxito el cuervo entre los árboles y contiene un suspiro de decepción.

_“Nos vemos pronto, Kenma.”_

 

+++

 

—Sigo creyendo que esto es muy mala idea.

—¿Vas a decir eso cuando por fin llegamos hasta aquí? No sabía que eras tan cobarde, Kageyama— Shouyou le da una palmadita a su amigo y esquiva por poco el golpe que sigue como respuesta. Kageyama lo sostiene del costado, tirando de su camisa con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—¡Cállate! La única razón por la que vine fue para asegurarme que no murieras en el camino. Natsu jamás me lo hubiera perdonado— masculla irritado, justo cuando Shouyou se zafa de su agarre. Han pasado varios días desde que salieron de la aldea, siente el cansancio en cada rincón del cuerpo porque recortaron horas de sueño para llegar a su destino antes de lo previsto.

Pero cualquier calambre queda en segundo plano cuando finalmente están a las puertas de la villa de Nekoma. Cuando consultaron con el viejo Ukai y éste les dio las indicaciones para llegar hasta allí, Shouyou nunca imaginó que quedase tan lejos. El viaje era largo y significaba adentrarse en terrenos de los que apenas conocía el nombre. Aunque el viaje sonaba muy peligroso, ahora con quince años encima, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que Shouyou tuvo miedo de adentrarse en el bosque. Kageyama se ofreció a ir con él porque, según sus palabras, era el único lo bastante estúpido para arriesgar su pellejo por una causa perdida.

Shouyou no quiere llamarlo causa perdida, pero Kageyama sí tiene razón en que han hecho un largo viaje sin garantía alguna. Tan sólo la palabra de Ukai que un viejo conocido suyo será capaz de ayudarlos. De todas formas, tienen que intentarlo, porque la situación en Karasuno y los alrededores es insostenible desde hace más de un año. El poder de aquel youkai se extendió por toda la región sin que nadie pudiera hacer algo al respecto. Se hizo con el poder muy rápido, acabando con cualquiera que quisiera oponerse; gobernando desde el trono en el reino de Aobajousai.

Oikawa Tooru. El rey youkai.

Al principio los rumores del rey demonio, como le llamaban, no fueron más que historias para los habitantes de Karasuno. La aldea, siempre tan sumida en su propio ritmo, nunca se preocupó de los conflictos que afectaban a los reinos vecinos.

Pero ahora, todos en la aldea temen del youkai y no hay nadie que desconozca su nombre. Todos en Karasuno viven con miedo y por eso es que Shouyou decidió que había que hacer algo al respecto.

—¿Quiénes son?— desde lo alto de la muralla, hay dos guardias cuestionando su presencia. Shouyou distingue que uno está apuntándoles con una flecha y antes que pueda darse cuenta, Kageyama también está armado. Siente el estómago pesado por semejante escena y tiene que gritar a todo pulmón las instrucciones del viejo Ukai antes que los maten a las puertas de la villa.

—¡Traemos un mensaje para el maestro Nekomata!— exclama lo más alto que puede y eso parece ser suficiente, porque escucha murmurar a los guardias por encima de sus cabezas. No entiende lo que dicen pero los ve desaparecer de lo alto de la muralla y espera que eso signifique que al menos no los matarán con una lluvia de flechas.

Pasan un par de minutos hasta que las puertas por fin se abren. El guardia que les recibe tiene el ceño fruncido y cara de pocos amigos, pero por las facciones de su cara, Shouyou nota que debe tener su edad, más o menos.

—Traemos un… un mensaje para…

—Lo sé, ya oí la primera vez— masculla el muchacho, arrugando la nariz y alzando la barbilla en gesto desafiante— pero esa no es razón suficiente para dejarlos pasar. Den gracias que no están llenos de flechas— esa frase es bastante para crispar los nervios de Shouyou. Kageyama se remueve a su lado, dando un paso al frente en actitud amenazante. Shouyou quiere recordarle que no están en posición de exigir nada, pero antes que la situación empeore otro muchacho aparece. Lleva la misma vestimenta, pero es mucho más alto, el pelo largo y grisáceo cayendo sobre su frente luego de haber corrido para llegar a su encuentro.

—¡Aquí está! ¡Ya lo traje conmigo!— cuando dice eso es que Shouyou repara en la segunda persona. Se distingue porque a diferencia de los guardias de la muralla, éste lleva ropas blancas, Shouyou repara en el colgante que tiene alrededor del cuello. Es una piedra negra con un brillo bastante particular que consigue distraerlo por unos instantes de la conversación que ocurre a su alrededor.

—¿Tienes que hacer tanto escándalo siempre, Lev? Y así quieres unirte a la guardia de la muralla, en serio…

—¡Pero es que…!

—Ninguno de los dos está capacitado si siguen discutiendo como enemigos— el joven del colgante da un paso al frente. Es tan sólo unos centímetros más alto que Shouyou, pero su presencia resulta intimidante, en especial cuando le está mirando tan fijamente. Sus ojos marrones le examinan con curiosidad a él y Kageyama, llevándose una mano a su colgante en el proceso. Shouyou se pregunta si acaso es una piedra mágica y estará a punto de echarles una maldición— si vienen desde tan lejos, dudo que estén mintiendo. 

—¡No mentimos! ¡Venimos desde muy lejos! Queremos… necesitamos pedir ayuda al maestro Nekomata. Somos de la aldea de Karasuno, nos dijeron que no iban a negarnos la entrada— Shouyou saca de sus ropas aquella piedra tallada que les dejó Ukai antes de despedirlos. Les dijo que la cuidaran muy bien, porque sería su pase de entrada a la villa de Nekoma.

—¡Hinata! ¡Dijeron que sólo lo mostráramos de ser necesario!— Kageyama le da un toque en la espalda en protesta. Pero el joven del colgante ya tiene la piedra entre sus manos, examinándola con detenimiento— por favor… no queremos… no vamos a causar problemas. Pero hay un demonio atormentando nuestra región desde hace mucho tiempo. Y sólo…

—Vengan conmigo— el joven desestima las protestas de los guardias, indicándoles con una seña que vayan tras él. Ninguno de los dos se atreve por un instante, pero Shouyou decide que es mejor adentrarse a lo desconocido que quedarse a las puertas de una solución. Toma a Kageyama del brazo, arrastrándolo dentro y apresurando el paso para no perder de vista a su anfitrión.

Shouyou procura no fijarse en otra cosa más que el camino a seguir, pero aún así nota las casas bien construidas, los puestos de fruta y verdura a un costado y los caminos de piedra. Nekoma es una villa próspera y se pregunta por qué nunca había oído hablar de ella antes. Luego recuerda que están a kilómetros de distancia de su aldea y entonces entiende por qué.

Cuando llegan a lo que parece ser su destino, una casa más apartada del centro de la villa, otro chico les abre la puerta. De cabellos oscuros y una sonrisa que parece genuina, lleva por vestimenta una capa gris que a Shouyou le resulta curiosamente familiar.

—¡Maestro Yaku, ha vuelto!— exclama haciendo una leve reverencia. Tarda en darse cuenta que el gesto también es para ellos y se remueve en su sitio algo apenado. Es la primera vez en la vida que alguien le recibe con semejante formalidad. Por la expresión pasmada de Kageyama, seguro que su amigo está pensando lo mismo.

Shouyou es incapaz de decir nada ante aquella escena tan extraña, en especial porque el nombre sigue resonando en sus oídos. _Yaku_. Está seguro de no haber escuchado mal.

—Yuuki, estos son Hinata Shouyou y Kageyama Tobio. Han venido desde muy lejos, por favor atiéndelos como es debido. Tengo que hablar con el maestro primero…— ya está en el marco de la puerta cuando Yaku se voltea, mirándoles a ambos por encima del hombro. Shouyou no alcanza a sorprenderse que conozca sus nombres, todas las respuestas que necesita están ahí en la tenue sonrisa con que Yaku se despide de ambos.

Desaparece dentro de la casa y Shouyou siente por un instante que le fallan las rodillas. La sensación de familiaridad le produce un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo, haciéndolo tan evidente que Kageyama coloca una mano en su espalda.

—¡Por favor vengan conmigo!— Yuuki les hace un gesto para que entren a la casa. Shouyou está tan paralizado por su descubrimiento que quien da un paso al frente primero es Kageyama. Sigue a ambos con pasos torpes por un largo pasillo que conduce hasta un salón donde Yuuki les indica que pueden sentarse.

Shouyou toma asiento en el piso, haciendo un esfuerzo por concentrarse en las palabras de Yuuki, quien no demora en traerles agua fresca y fruta para que se sientan más cómodos. Aunque agradece el gesto, está mordiéndose la lengua para no hacer preguntas demasiado entrometidas.

Pero la curiosidad está carcomiéndolo, sus pensamientos son una red de posibilidades inconexas y Kageyama le da otro toque en el hombro, llamando su atención.

—¿Vas a decirme qué demonios es lo que te pasa?— insiste con el ceño fruncido, pero Shouyou no sabe cómo comenzar a explicarse siquiera. Para empezar aquella historia tendría que retroceder tres años en el tiempo y contarle a su amigo qué pasó realmente aquella vez que se perdió en el bosque durante un día completo.

Tendría que decirle sobre todas las veces que se distraía cuando estaban cazando en el bosque, era porque en realidad buscaba inútilmente a aquel cuervo que lo devolvió a la aldea. O cómo siempre se acercaba peligrosamente al sauce maldito a pesar de las advertencias de Tsukishima con la absurda esperanza de toparse de nuevo con Kenma. Y la cantidad infinita de noches que se durmió pensando en él y su magia, en cómo aquella burbuja de agua se movía grácil entre sus dedos.

Shouyou traga en seco, mirando a Kageyama y está a punto de confesarle todo lo sucedido cuando un ruido a sus espaldas se lo impide. Ambos se giran, para observar cómo la puerta se desliza despacio, revelando la silueta del recién llegado.

Lo reconoce al instante, pero lo único que sale de sus labios es un grito ahogado. Se fija primero en lo que sigue idéntico, como el tono de su piel y el color de sus ojos. Después reconoce las diferencias, como sus facciones más maduras que antes o su pelo rubio y no negro como él lo recuerda. También se fija en la capa, ahora blanca y mucho más formal.

Se pone en pie abruptamente, olvidándose por un instante que está en una villa a decenas de kilómetros lejos de casa, y que a un par de centímetros está también Kageyama. También se olvida de la creciente amenaza del youkai que está sobre su aldea. En lo único que puede pensar Shouyou es la persona que está frente a él.

—¡Kenma!— exclama, sin poder contener su emoción— ¡Kenma en verdad eres tú!

Por un instante, Shouyou teme que todo se desvanezca. La presencia de Kenma parece tan irreal hasta que él por fin le sonríe. Asiente apenas, dando un paso al frente para acercarse. Shouyou recuerda su encuentro en el bosque, cuando le preguntó a Kenma sobre su lugar de origen. En ese entonces le dijo que quedaba lejos, pasando las montañas de Shinzen, detalle que en ese momento para Shouyou no significaba nada.

—Supe que estabas aquí y vine a verte, Shouyou— su voz no suena exactamente como su memoria. Pero eso ya no le importa, pues se precipita buscando su cercanía. Abre los brazos, colgándose del cuello de Kenma con fuerza, temiendo que vaya a desvanecerse de un momento a otro.

Es como si el tiempo se detuviera, en especial cuando siente las manos de Kenma sobre su espalda. Es una presencia cálida, un aura mágica envolviéndolo por completo, aislándolo del mundo. Shouyou sabe que no tiene que decir nada, no es necesario decirle a Kenma que lo echó de menos, o todas las noches que soñó con volver a reencontrarse. También tiene la fiera certeza que a partir de ahora no tiene por qué preocuparse del futuro. La incertidumbre desaparece porque sabe que ahí, en la villa de Nekoma, encontrarán lo que han venido a buscar. No tiene ni que preguntarlo, simplemente lo sabe.

_“Nos ayudarás, ¿cierto Kenma?”_

_“Sí”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Como notita final, el título de la historia es inspiración de una obra de Haruki Murakami (Sauce ciego, mujer dormida) por si alguien lo pilla.


End file.
